Alan Dakor (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Dakor the Detective Magician | Aliases = Major Alan Dakor , Dakor the Magician, Bajah, the Magical Detective, Man of Mystery, Detective Magician | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly , ; Williams (assistant) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = U.S. Army Major ; Magician; Private Investigator | Education = | Origin = Human, magic user | PlaceOfBirth = Pluckley, Kent, England, United Kingdom | Creators = | First = Mystic Comics #1 | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = Dakor, the detective magician, was world-renowned for his exploits. He only dealt with unusual crimes, and his fees were high. His name was enough to strike terror into the hearts of criminals the world over. Only a few of his cases have been recorded. In his first recorded case Dakor was hired by George Hargate to track down and recover the Blooded Ruby of of Chung. Hargate had purchased the ruby that had been stolen from it's worshipers, but now hired Dakor to recover it and return to its proper people. This happened after his son was murdered by Tom Denver, who suffered from the ruby's curse of making those who gaze upon it to become murderously greedy and seek to obtain it no matter what. Dakor followed Denver and learned that he had joined the French Foreign Legion. Joining up himself he attempted to recover the ruby from Denver. During an attack on the Legions base, Denver fled with Dakor not far behind. Both were captured by the Tuareg tribe. When they learned about the ruby, they also sought to obtain it by threatening Denver with death. Dakor then used his magical powers to break free and save Denvers life. Dakor killed the Tuareg's leader and recovered the ruby by telepathically plucking it's location from Denvers mind. He then returned it to the Temple of Chung and obtained his payment of $50,000. Alan was next hired by the British Consulate in Singapore to rescue their diplomat Anderson Murdock who had been captured by Mungo and his Bornean bandits. Disguising himself as one of their number, Dakor infiltrated their camp and then used his magical powers to free Murdock and take him to safety. Dakor was later the guest of Lord Twisdon and his daughter Anna. Anna was later kidnapped in the night by a tribe of savages led by Balus who sought to make Anna his "white god" of the tribe. Dakor used his magical abilities to fight through Balus's followers and locate Anna. Finding that she had been hypnotized by Balu, Dakor was tossed into a pool of liquid that nullified his magical powers and then tossed into an open fire. The fire dried off the liquid, allowing him to utilize his powers once more and save his life. Dakor then returned the favor by tossing Balu into the flames and free Anna. Dakor's activities are mostly unrecorded after this point in time. In 1942, he was approached by members of the Fantastic Four and the Future Foundation, heroes from the modern age to assist with a final assault on Doctor Doom. Brought to the present day, Dakor insisted that he be paid for his services and his request was granted. Dakor used his mystical abilities to nullify Doom's own mystical powers, ultimately leading to his defeat at the hands of Ant-Man. Returned to his proper place in history, Alan Dakor eventually became involved with the United States Army. By the end of World War II, Alan held the position of Major in the military. Needing a specialized team to combat the Nazi mystic known as Hilda von Hate, he formed the Department of the Uncanny. The Department consisted of other known mystics including the Emerald Warlock, Agatha Harkness, and the Ghost Dancer. | Powers = Dakor possesses magical powers, the full range and extent of which remains to be revealed. In the past, he has conjured lions from nowhere, changed swords into daggers, disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and propelled swords into the chests of enemies. He could also transform objects or beings into other objects or beings. He could also levitate objects and control their movements, create snowstorms, was somewhat impervious to physical harm, sense danger within his immediate surroundings and could teleport. He could also hypnotically control people and read their minds. | Abilities = Dakor was a skilled stage magician prior to gaining his true magical powers, he is an accomplished fighter, ventriloquist and disguise artist. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Dakor has used guns and swords as needed. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Unofficial Handbook of the Marvel Universe }}